Falling Together
by DracoAddict
Summary: In the midst of pain, a family forms. Rated M for later chapters, of course. Can't be giving it all away at once. *Grins* Review!
1. Prelude

Losing James has been hard on everyone. Especially his wife and best friend. In the midst of their pain, they have the chance to find solitude and protection for young Harry…

"Please Lily, think of Harry. He needs protection. That's something I can give him.,," said Sirius, while holding her in a loose embrace.

"Don't ask me these questions, Siri. It's not fair," replied Lily, while trying to pull away.

"Lily, I only want what's best for you and Harry. James wouldn't hold it against us. I'm only trying to keep both of you safe. It's what he would have wanted. Please. Just look at it logically, instead of emotionally," asked Sirius.

"I am, Siri. What would everybody think, if you suddenly showed up with a wife and a son, out of nowhere. They would never believe that we're both his parents. It would raise suspicions. How would you explain it…" asked Lily.

"I already had that thought out. I haven't gone out in a while, since I was trying to take care of you and Harry… So people haven't really seen me. They don't know anything about me. A few charms to change your looks, and a new name for you both would fix everything. You wouldn't have to worry about a thing," replied Sirius.

"Siri… I don't think—" started Lily.

"Lily, do it for Harry. He needs a dad now. And changing his name and persona will protect him. Nobody would suspect a thing. We can do this!" pleaded Sirius.

"Okay. I agree. Anything to keep me from losing you and Harry…" pledged Lily.

"We have to leave London as soon as we change his name. He can't be here when they come to look for him, and neither can you. You understand what that means, right Lily?" asked Sirius. " No more London. No more light witches and wizards. We have to turn to the dark side to blend where they wouldn't expect us."

"Yes, Siri. I understand. I'm ready," whispered Lily, while grabbing Harry and his things. "From now on, my dear, you will be Derek Black. My little leader. And I will be Maria." With a swish of her wand, both Maria and Derek changed in appearance.


	2. Story of a boy

"Ughh," grumbled the boy, in retaliation to the noises outside his bedroom.

"Derek, dear, it's time to wake up. We have to go, so the elves can take care of your stuff without interference, like last time," scolded Maria Black.

"I don't want to get up yet. It's my last day off. Plus, it was their fault last time," fumed Derek.

"You'll do as you're told, Derek. Now get up and get ready, or you're not going," threatened Maria.

"Fine," grumbled Derek, worried that he wouldn't get to spend lost time with his best friend and long-time crush, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, Draco sent you a package while you were being lazy," said Maria with a wink.

Derek jumped out of his comfortable, plush bed, as his father came rushing in with the package.

"Here, pup. I brought it as soon as I saw it," said Sirius.

Derek ripped open the package, hoping it was his dress robes that Draco begged him to wear.

"Oh, my. Those are exquisite!" exclaimed Maria.

"Out, out! I have to try them on!" shouted Derek, while swishing the elegant silk robes that shimmered like real emeralds.

"Oh, so bashful," teased Maria. "You never used to push out your parents. You really are growing up on us."

"It's kind of sad, isn't it, Mar?" said Sirius.

"Oh, come on you guys! Give me a break!" begged Derek with a blush.

"Alright, we're going," said Sirius while grabbing his wife's hand. "Don't take forever, or we'll be late."

"Alright, dad. I'll hurry," replied Derek, already distracted.

As his parents left him alone to his robes and his thoughts, Derek wondered why Draco would send him such a exquisite gift. "These must've cost a fortune…" whispered Derek.

Little did he know, they did cost quite a fortune. Nor did he know that the ball he was headed to was just as much for him as it was for his friend…


	3. Questionable Circumstances

"Mother, why are you doting over me so much tonight? This is Draco's ball," complained Derek.

"Derek, complaining is below you. Plus, this ball is for you as well. You and Draco will be of age soon. You will both find out who your life partner will be tonight," answered Maria.

"Why can't I just marry who I want…" said Derek, with a dejected scowl. "Plus, shouldn't we have our own balls for that?"

"Originally, you were going to. Narcissa changed my mind. She made me see that it would be better for you to have them together, given the circumstances," replied Maria.

"What 'circumstances' mother?" snapped Derek.

"Different offers were made, dear. One's that I believe will make you much happier. Now stop asking questions, and help me fix your unruly hair," said Maria, ending the discussion.


	4. Shocking Moments

"Derek! You're here!" shouted Draco when Derek and his parents arrived.

"We'll see you in a bit, son," said Sirius.

"How are you? I missed you," said Draco once Sirius and Maria were out of earshot.

"I'm good. I missed you too," said Derek with a smile, just to irritate Pansy, who was glaring at him for being so close to Draco.

"Oh, it's just YOU," snarled Pansy, clearly annoyed. "For a moment, I thought it was someone important."

"Draco…" sighed Derek.

"Just ignore her. She's just upset because mother ignored her marriage offer. She let me choose," said Draco with a smile.

"What! We all thought she would accept her offer… What changed her mind?" asked Derek.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," said Draco with a wink, clearly enjoying the perplexed expression on his best friend's face.

After a feast fit for a king and a period of time for socializing, Lucius and Narcissa stood and started their speech.

"As you all know," began Lucius, "our son Draco is coming of age soon. In order to follow tradition and continue our bloodline, he has to marry a witch or wizard in the highest standings. With the help of Draco, we have decided upon his life partner. We know that our choice was the best one for both of them. So without further ado, Draco, stand."

"I, Draco Malfoy, have chosen a life partner. I pledge to hold him in the highest regards and treat him as my equal. I will help do my duty to further my family tree. Therefore, I would like to ask Derek Black to be my life partner, now and forever," said Draco.

Please read and review! This is my first HP/DM fanfic, and I'm super nervous, and wanting to put what people want, while keeping it special.

Thanks!


	5. The Engagement Ball

Derek looked incredulously from his parents to Draco, unable to believe what he heard. Only moments before, he was dreading watching as his first love was engaged to someone else... Now, he is the one his first love is marrying.

"Come on, Derek. Join me," begged Draco with a strained smile, afraid that his crust did not share his feelings.

Derek joined Draco, with a weary smile, which Draco took to mean that he didn't have the same feelings. Without waiting to hear what Derek had to say, Draco grabbed a hold to his hand, knowing the procedure for a newly engaged couple. The parents and the guests then pushed then along to Draco's chambers, with many 'good lucks' and 'congratulations'.

As the doors closed, leaving Draco and Derek alone, Draco whispered, "You don't want this, do you Derek…"

"Of course I do, Draco! I'm just shocked… I can't believe I get to keep you! I thought our parents would marry us off to people we would hate!" said Derek, close to tears.

Draco pulled Derek to him, and was glad that he had asked his mother for Derek, even with his side of the deal looming over his happiness…


	6. Learning

"They're hoping we have lots of children, you know…" whispered Draco, worried of Derek's reply.

"I hadn't thought of that," replied Derek with a frown.

"I understand if you don't want me in that way…" said Draco, while looking away from the only man he ever wanted.

"No! That's not what I meant, Draco! I DO want you," shouted Derek, worried at Draco's train of thought.

"You do?" whispered Draco, not wanting to hope that his feelings for Derek were returned.

"Of course, Draco! I want you. I was only thinking of children," said Derek, while laughing nervously.

"You… really want me? As more than just a friend…" asked Draco, disbelieving.

Rather than try to convince him with his words, Derek simply pulled Draco back to him and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss, filled with all the emotions he ever felt towards Draco. He knew the only way to get Draco to believe that he loved him was for him to make him sense it in their kiss, in how perfect it was.

"I want you more than anything," whispered Derek breathlessly, after their kiss ended.

Draco whispered, "I never thought you would want me…"

"Draco, I do. I always have. I've just been worried that you didn't want me. I'm not worried about being with you. That's something I've wanted for years," said Derek, while blushing. "I'm only… nervous about having children. I've heard it hurts, you know." Teasing was always the best way to get through to his friend.

"I don't expect you to," started Draco. "I will… You don't need to worry about it."


	7. Love

"No, Draco. I know you don't want to," said Derek.

"But I know that you don't want to either, Derek. I understand that. I'm the one who made the deal with our parents, so I'll do it," answered Draco.

'Wait. A deal?' thought Derek.

"I'm the one who told them we would give them grandchildren, if they just let me be with you. I'll do anything to have you…" said Draco.

"Draco. I want to," said Derek, surprised. "I want you, and I want them. I want to have your children."

"You…want to?" asked Draco, shocked.

"Yes," stated Derek.

Draco feverishly pulled them together, so he could kiss the man he loved.

Startled by the sudden urgency of their embrace, Derek started to pull back, only to have Draco deepen their kiss further. Derek felt a strange new warmth spreading through his body as Draco's tongue moved in synchronization with his own and their bodies pressed together like they were made for only each other.

Breathless, Draco pulled back, but only slightly. He left their bodies pressed together and stared into the eyes of his fiancée.

"I love you Draco," whispered Derek, while trying to breathe normally again.

"Do you mean it?" asked Draco hesitantly while looking at the ground, afraid that he was only saying it because of their kiss.

"Draco, look at me," started Derek, while pulling Draco's chin up so he could look into his eyes again. "I've always loved you. I've always wanted you. I thought you didn't want me, so I never tried. I wanted you to be happy, even if I couldn't have you.

"Oh gods, Derek," laughed Draco. "We are so clueless. I always loved you too."

Read and Review!


End file.
